


Freed Justine Appreciation Weekend.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Freed Justine Appreciation Weekend, Non-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two one-shots I'll be posting for Freed Justine Appreciation Weekend.</p><p>Prompts:</p><p>Freed Justine.<br/>Freed The Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Freed Justine.

Sighing Freed tapped his pen against the paper as he read, furrowing his bros he shook his head.

“Natsu why must you break so many things…”

Humming he sighed the it in masters name as always, if the old man were to signed his own papers again they wouldn’t recognize his writing…  
Glancing at the stack of unruly papers he sighed again setting the signed one off to the side.  
Tonight would be another long night for the runes mage.

About one-third of the way through his paper work Evergreen peeked around the corner smiling softly.

“I figured you’d be working in here.. I brought some tea for you.”

Freed glanced up noticing the women, smiling softly as he smelled the familiar beverage.

“Thank you, Evergreen.”

She hummed, smoothing over his green locks as he sipped his drink.

“Don’t work too long okay?”

Nodding he went back to work.  
Sipping the tea occasionally until it got cold, working steadily on the papers.

Half way through the stack some hours later Bickslow strode into the room grinning.

“Oi here ya go baby, I didn’t burn down the kitchen so eat up.”

He chuckled as Freed looked up sighing.

“You better have not… Thank you Bickslow..”

He hummed softly going back to work.  
Bickslow stood crossing his arms.

“Com'on, ya can at least take a break to eat.”

Grumbling he grabbed Freed’s chin, using the fact that he was about to get yelled at as an opening for shoving food in his mouth.  
He knew Freed wouldn’t talk with his mouth full, grinning he merely got glared at till the other swallowed.

“Shoo! I’ll eat in a minute.”

Chuckling he ruffled the green hair making Freed puff out his cheeks.  
Glancing at the food he sighed, stopping to take a break after the other left.

Laxus sighed entering the house from a long night at the guild, seeing his two teammates on the couch he knew one was missing.

“Where’s Freed?”

The two glanced up from there movie sighing.

“Working again…”

Evergreen mumbled shoving some of her hair behind her hear, realizing the time she stood up.

“We should go get him to go to bed… Its way too late to be staying up.”

Bickslow stood up soon after her stretching.  
The trio walked into his study only to see his sleeping form at the desk.  
Laxus scoffed shaking his head, he had a few papers left but must have fallen asleep.  
Walking over to his captain he laid his coat over his shoulders before resting a hand on his head.

“Sleep well…”

The trio left to crawl into there own warm beds, snuggling in tightly.

Freed awoke in the morning to intense warmth, sitting up he noticed the coat smiling softly.  
His teammates truly did care… As if he didn’t know that already.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Day: 2 Freed The Dark

Freed was cleaning up his house, straightening up and going through a few things.  
Finally getting to his second bookshelf he pulled an arm full of the heavy items dropping them on his couch as he started going through them.

He flipped through them lazily, simply seeing the first sentence he knew what the book was, the memories that lied within it and the story itself.  
One novel in particular caught his eye.. Rather not a novel, but a journal.  
Looking at the cover with curious eyes he raised a brow flipping the cover open.  
He didn't recognize the hand writing at first, but reading the first page it was almost like his heart stopped.

It was the journal he kept when he was a child...  
His palms started getting sweaty, his blue hues glancing over to the next page as he read the story in his young writing.

'Today I found out exactly why they never let me outside.. Apparently I was born in a weak condition. And they don't want me to get sick..'

He frowned softly as the memories came flooding in, it was almost like he was reliving it.  
Yet... He continued to read.

'I have to get out of here soon... I can't stand it already, the only reason I'm making this journal is so one day. Maybe one day... The day I escape this place. I can read it in peace, I can read it in my home..'

The first page had been merely an introduction, but as seen he was delving into everything...  
He must have pushed this to the back of his mind, unconscious to the fact that he slowly slid it on the shelf when he started renting the small apartment.

Shakily he turned the page, gulping thickly as he read through the old fashioned paper and words.

'Today I think I might try... The butler never cares much about me so I think I could sneak out. Mom and dad will be gone for the rest of the day apparently... So at least I can try..'

He remembered that day, he had finally gained the courage to sneak out of his home. His comfort zone.  
He remembered loving it. It was like anything he had ever seen! The buildings were so tall, the people so nice..  
Smiling softly the next few pages documented his adventures, talking about how the woods were his 'Happy Place' than.. And still are.

Smiling sadly four or five pages later he started writing about the old man who taught him his magic, he was a kind mage.  
He taught him everything he knew, and Freed willingly soaked it up.

'Hes so amazing! He taught me this awesome spell where I can fly! I can't wait to show mom and dad!"

Grimacing he didn't want to remember that night..  
That night he had gotten home just before his parents, his mother questioned as to why he looked so tired, he merely brushed her off before he cast the spell. The spell that granted him the ability to fly.

They... They were horrified.  
He remembered feeling his heart drop, the looks on there faces made his stomach churn as he dropped his small feet to the ground.

Closing his eyes he could feel the tears stinging as they threatened to fall.  
She banished him, his father looked disgusted..  
That night he cried and cried, slowly packing his bags as his parents watched impatiently.

The butler came in to assist him upon request, his parents stepping out no later.  
Ordering the young boy to sit on the bed he sighed packing a small suit case with his clothing and assortment of items.

"Master Freed."

Looking up at the pale, mustached man he sniffled.

"Please.. Save the insults for behind my back.."

Shaking his head he knelt before him.

"Do not ever return. I do not care what you do with your life, I've always cared about your safety. But please, never return here."

Maintaining eye contact he gave Freed his bags and led him to the door.

Since than... He never, ever, looked back...

~Till Next Time~


End file.
